


Christmas With My Angel

by WhoAtHeart



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Dominion (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 08:12:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2725220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoAtHeart/pseuds/WhoAtHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Michael spend Christmas on Earth for the first time since being together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas With My Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Prompt: Jim and Michael at Christmas.

They’d made it back to Earth at the end of their first five year mission together on the Enterprise just in time to celebrate Christmas. It had gone alright, Jim making sure that Michael was allowed onto every planet that they visited so he could stretch his wings while they collected samples of the flora and fauna. 

While on the ship Jim decorated their quarters the day after Thanksgiving and began playing Christmas music through the ship. A week before Christmas he spent a full two days making the rest of the ship festive as well. Also decorating for the other holidays that the rest of the crew celebrated around the same time.

But this year was different. This year it was his home on Earth that he got to decorate for them. He got to make all his favorite Christmas cookies and hand mistletoe in every single doorway so he was constantly getting to kiss Michael. And when Christmas morning rolled around he was up and straddling the archangel in bed forcing him to wake up by 4 a.m. 

He’d gone all out on presents this year, the tree had so many wrapped gifts under it that they were spilling out almost to the middle of the room. They were mostly little things purposely wrapped in boxes inside of boxes inside of boxes. The littlest box wrapped inside of ten layers of boxes.

When they made it downstairs Jim made sure that that gift was the one his angel opened last. As the ring box opened Jim bit his lip and blushed a bit. “It- it’s meant to be whatever type of ring you want. I didn’t know how you’d feel about an engagement ring, didn’t know if you’d want to or be able to marry me, so it can just be a promise ring if you like,” he murmured. “I just- I really wanted a physical representation of our commitment and love for one another. I wanted everyone to know you are mine and I’m yours.”


End file.
